


Circus Act

by HaileyPChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyPChan/pseuds/HaileyPChan
Summary: im rlly bad at writing summaries and descriptions so just read if u want to ty!updates every week!!
Relationships: kai/lexi, lexi/gene





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis Grace watched the clock intently as the digital clock's light illuminated her face, she watched the clock hit it's ten thirty mark. throwing herself out of bed she let the cool night air kiss her bare legs relishing in the feel of the icy cold air.  
she skipped across the room in giddy delight and excitement, she ran over to her closet pulling out a black and white floral dress and her grey sweater.  
Lexi walked over to her desk on silent feet snatching her purse up and ripping the charger out of her phone.  
She waited to make sure no one had heard her before walking to the window facing the street where they had made the circus school before she ever when there.  
She ran her hand along the edge of the window feeling for the slight edge where the window meets the windowsill.  
She pulled up until there was a large enough opening for her to crawl out of, looking around she smiled at her stealthiness as she crawled out the window.  
At least there’s one good thing that comes from being a trained acrobat at a circus school Lexi thought to herself as she gripped onto the drain on the roof swinging herself down, landing gracefully on silent feet.  
She walked down the street casually until she came to the crosswalk she stopped peering around as if she was looking for someone.  
Just then a small silver car pulled up to the sidewalk, the tinted glass window rolled down to reveal a boy who looked to be around seventeen.  
He had bright sky-blue eyes and light brown hair almost like a rich coppery colour, he had lightly tanned skin with freckles spotted over the bridge of his nose and fanning out onto his cheeks and some on his forehead.  
Lexi looked at the car again as the boy smiled nodding for her to get in, she still didn’t trust him until she saw a familiar head of bright blonde curls pop up from the back seat.  
Peyton revealed her face smiling mischievously up at her with her warm honey coloured eyes.  
"Get in loser, where going to a party." Peyton said before falling back onto the seat laughing at her own joke.  
Lexi rolled her eyes pulling open the car door and hopping into the front seat.  
"Hey Pey, if you could stop dying for a sec, who’s this?" Lexi said jerking her chin at the boy sitting in the driver’s seat.  
He just looked at Peyton asking the same question with his eyes.  
"Oh, right forgot you two don’t know each other." She said still catching her breath from her laughing fit.  
The boy turned to Lexi smiling whilst playfully rolling his eyes at Peyton.  
"Kai Rexault." he said reaching out his hand to shake mine.  
"Lexi" Lexi said reaching her hand out to shake Kai’s hand.  
"And I'm Peyton" Pey basically screamed in their ears, as the winched from the shock of her yelling.  
"Geez you guys are so formal, just hug her Kai." She said trying to push us into a hug.  
Kai shrugged leaning over giving her a hug.  
Lexi got herself more comfortable in the front seat as the began to drive.  
"So, Lexi how do you know Pey?" Kai asked glancing back at Peyton, who had sprawled herself across the back seat of the car.  
"Pey is my roommate at school, and she just graduated so I guess she's also my coach now." Lexi said looking behind her shoulder at her best friend lying on the back-seat stair out the window.  
Kai nodded keeping his eyes on the road, as they continued driving to the party Peyton had got them into.  
Peyton's head of blonde curls popped up over the car seats.  
"Lex turn the radio on, were going to a party not a funeral" she said plopping back down on her makeshift bed.  
"I know she's a lot to handle" Lexi whispered over to Kai with a mischievous look in her forest green eyes, as she turns the radio at full volume.  
Peyton bolted upright instantly as the radio started blasting music throughout the small car, she glared at Lexi yelling some very colourful swear words at her.  
Lexi laughed hysterically as she turned the radio down to a normal volume.  
They continued driving until they got into town, pulling into the driveway of a house.  
Lexi looked out the car window seeing people dancing inside the house and spilling out into the front yard.  
As soon as the car stopped Peyton unbuckled her seatbelt jumping out of the car running up to the house.  
Lexi unbuckled her seatbelt, as Kai got out of the car running over to her side of the car opening her door for her.  
"My lady." he said bowing playfully.  
"Why thank you sir." Lexi said giggling and curtsying to him.  
They began to walk towards the door of the house together looking around trying to find Peyton before she began her crazy party rampage.  
"so, you never told me how you know our crazy friend" Lexi said nudging his shoulder suggestively.  
he rolled his eyes at her trying to nudge her back, but she was already dodging his shoulder.  
"well I promise its not what you think we aren't dating, she used to be my neighbor before she decided to go join the circus literally." he said shaking his head to himself.  
Lexi nodded and they walked into the house, feeling the heat of all the bodies dancing in the house and feel the bass of the loud music beating inside of them.  
"well Kai since it seems like you know Pey so well know her secret party spot?" Lexi asked looking around as they had still not found their friend.  
"Mhh sorry Lex can’t help you there" he said walking over to the kitchen, as Lexi reluctantly trailed behind him.  
She had her eyes on Kai's back trying not to lose him in the enormous crowd of dancing bodies, she was so focused she didn't even realize there was somebody walking in front of her until she stumbled into something hard and unmoving.  
"shit." she mumbled to herself looking up to see a boy looking down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"shit" she mumbled looking up to see a boy looking down at her.  
The boy was at least a head taller than Lexi, so she had to tilt her head up to investigate his face.  
"careful there" he said chuckling softly, his voice was like something she had never heard before, not that she had many boys in her life.  
the only way she could describe it was like velvet.  
"I'm so sorry" she said looking up into his deep blue eyes.  
she blushed realizing how handsome the boy was, he had dark brown almost black wavy hair that fell into his stunning eyes, they were the type of blue like the dark part of the ocean.  
his eyes were like something she had never seen before they seemed to have a sparkle to them that never faded.  
"don’t worry about it sweetheart" he said, from anyone else it would have sounded threatening but somehow it didn't sound that way coming from him.  
"I’m Lexi by the way" Lexi said looking up at him giving him a bright smile.  
"Gene " he said holding his hand out for me to take.  
I grabbed onto his hand feeling every callous on his hand.  
they maneuvered through the crowd to get into the crowded kitchen.  
they walked into the kitchen barely finding any space to stand, Lexi found a spot on the kitchen island hopping up onto it.  
Gene was now face to face with her standing in between her legs.  
"ill go get us some drinks" he said grazing her knee sending chills up her legs.  
he turned around walking over to the coolers and fridge looking for something for the both.  
Lexi watched him as he dunked his hands in the icy water trying to fish out a drink from the melted ice.  
she felt a light tap on her shoulder, turning around she found kai smiling at her.  
"Lex I’ve been looking all over for you, first we lost Pey and then you too" he said shaking his head making his hair go flying in every direction.  
Lexi saw a tall figure in her peripheral vision, she shifted her body back to its original position.  
Gene was walking over drinks in hand, he reached them holding one of the classic red solo cups you would see at teen parties in the movies.  
"thank you" she said smiling and taking a sip from her cup.  
Kai looked over Gene with a look of disapproval, Lexi had only met him that same night, but it already felt like he was her big brother type of friend.  
"oh right, kai this is my new friend Gene. Gene, this is Kai" she said looking between the two of them.  
Lexi could tell just by the look on his face that Kai was judging Gene probably unfairly, Gene didn't seem to fear by Kai's intent gaze thankfully.  
"nice to meet you Kai" Gene said smiling warily at him.  
"yea you too" Kai said breaking out of his stare.  
“anyways Lex we should go find Peyton.” he said reaching for my arm.  
Lexi gently pulled her hand to her lap when Kai moved to reach for her.  
“yea sure Gene why don’t you come with us?” Lexi asked glancing between the two boys.  
Gene seemed happy enough to say yes, but by the look Kai was giving him she thought he might reconsider his choice.  
Lexi inched herself closer to Kai, once she was in reach of him, she kicked his leg maybe a little harder than she was expecting to.  
He coughed her name discreetly still glaring slightly until his face returned to its neutral expression.  
“so, what do you think?” she said smiling sweetly at Gene  
He laughed looking around the crowded kitchen.  
“well from the look your giving me it feels like if I don’t come you might kill me, so yea let’s get out of here” he said looping Lexi’s arm through his.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

They walked out of the kitchen Lexi skipping happily Gene chuckling and keeping her on her feet beside Lexi.  
Kai walked behind them keeping his head down, he was deep in thought.  
His thoughts were all over the place thinking about how jealous he was of this random guy she found at a college party, that’s where you would find a douche bag who would break your heart.  
On the other hand, he had no idea why he was jealous in the first place, yes, she was beautiful beyond reason.  
But both two boys had just met her that day, with just a few hours difference.  
He pushed all thoughts of his jealousy into the back of his mind trying to stop and just enjoy the party.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexi pulled Gene through the never-ending crowd of people, weaving around groups of people on their way to find Peyton.  
Lexi was so eager to find Peyton and introduce her and Gene, she forgot Kai trailing behind them.  
He had his head down trying to control his emotions.  
Still trying to figure out why he was feeling this way about Lexi.  
Shaking his head, he turned around walking away as the crowd closed in around him.  
He couldn’t even look at the blonde girl dragging a tall broad-shouldered man along into the dark shadows of the stairs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lexi and Gene walked up the stairs hand in hand, they walked over a couple sprawled out on the floor making out quite intensely for not even being in a room.  
They finally made it to the top of the stairs after dodging the couple on the floor.  
Lexi scanned the crowd for Peyton’s vibrant red dress that would catch the attention of anyone who looked.  
As they were coming up the stairs Lexi had described her friend to Gene her colourful dress and all her glamour included.  
He tapped her shoulder gently as he pointed something out to her.  
“Lex is that your friend?” he said into her ear softly.  
She could feel his warm breath on her skin giving her goosebumps all over, she distracts herself from the feeling enough to glance over.  
Sure, enough she spotted a girl in a dress that seemed to sparkle as if the ruby red colouring of the dress was coming alive, dancing in the center of the crowd carefree and wild as ever.  
“definitely her” she said laughing as she said it.  
He grabbed her hand leading her back down the stairs.  
They walked all the way back into the crowd, inconveniently but not surprisingly Lexi was in the middle of the dance floor.  
Finally, after maneuvering around dozens of people and even ducking under a couples joined hands, they made it to the middle to see Peyton grinding against a blonde boy as they danced together.  
Lexi gave the boy her best death glare, as soon as he glanced up from Peyton and his bodies grinding together and saw her glare he pulled away.  
He turned around retreating into he crowds.  
Peyton stood in shock for a few seconds before registering what happened, she turned around crossing her arms over her chest as she beheld her best friend and a tall boy standing right behind her smiling.  
“really Lex, I was having fun.” She whined.  
“hey, saved you from a possible pregnancy you should be thanking me.” Lexi said smirking.  
The stranger beside her chuckled softly, trying to cover it with a cough.  
“aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Peyton asked glancing down at they’re joined hands.  
“right, Lexi this is Gene, Gene Peyton” she said smiling innocently at Peyton.  
She knew Peyton would probably assume the worst of Gene.  
Peyton looked Gene up and down judging him for herself.  
She smiled approving, before turning to Lexi ready to drag her into back into the dance.  
She stopped looking around her for someone before turning back to Lexi.  
“have you seen Kai anywhere?” she asked Lexi.  
Lexi stopped a blank look in her eyes as she looked around the crowd.  
“shit I forgot he was with us” she said turning to Peyton apologetically.  
Peyton shook her head looking around trying to find Kai only to be met with the sweaty bodies of all these dancing teens.  
“well don’t apologize to me we need to go find him” she said grabbing Lexi’s hand dragging her through the large crowd of people.  
They went through the entire house searching for Kai everywhere.  
After what felt like forever, they still hadn’t found him.  
They three of them where exhausted not in a mood to go enjoy the party anymore.  
“well I have no idea where he is and he’s our ride home.” Peyton said pacing back and forth in frustration.  
She pulled out her phone the bright screen illuminating her face un the dark, she dialed something into her phone pulling it to her ear when Kai’s contact lit up the screen.  
“if he doesn’t pick up and we still can’t find him, I can drive you guys home if you want” Gene said looking between the two girls for an answer.  
Lexi whipped her head towards Peyton immediately having some sort of silent conversation between them.  
Lexi furrowed her eyebrows at Peyton shaking her head vigorously.  
she turned towards Gene slightly smiling in his direction.  
“we’ll take you up on that offer Gene” she said in a some what forced voice.  
Gene opened his mouth to say something but before he could Peyton cut in mumbling some incoherent curses.  
“he’s not picking up” she said angrily.  
Lexi looked back towards Gene mouthing ‘let her calm down a bit.’  
He nodded getting up from his sitting position on the curb slowly.  
he stuck out his hand towards Lexi, pulling her up to a standing position.  
She didn’t expect the strength from his pull and she almost collided with his chest before he gripped her arms steadying her.  
“you ok?” he said concern lacing his words.  
Lexi nodded mumbling something about headaches.  
“so, um Pey, me and Gene are going to go back and see if we can find Kai again.” Lexi said taking a few steps towards the house being careful to not trip on anything.  
“alright just don’t get yourselves lost too.” She said waving them off before returning to her phone.  
Gene grabbed her hand leading her into the crowded main entrance of the house.  
They skirted the edge of the crowd looking in to see I they could spot Kai in the crowd.  
“come on its to loud to think in here.” Lexi whisper yelled into Gene’s ear opening a door and slipping inside the dark room.  
They entered the room turning the lights on illuminating the dark space with the bright warm light.  
Thankfully they didn’t walk in on anyone.  
Lexi walked into the room plopping down on the bed, Gene walked over carefully sitting down beside her.  
“your friends don’t seem to like me.” He said chuckling softly.  
She looked up into his deep blue eyes getting lost in his beautifully sparkling eyes, she got lost in his deep soulful eyes.  
They stared into each others’ souls with so much passion you wouldn’t believe they had just met today.  
Lexi was the first to pull away shifting her head looking to her hands nervously twining in her lap.  
She smiled softly only letting Gene glimpse the side of her beautiful smile.  
“she just needs to warm up to you.” She said looking back to him quickly, making sure she didn’t fully look into his eyes this time.  
They talked about how both Kai and Peyton didn’t seem to like Gene laughing at how Peyton just gave him a death glare when she saw them touching.  
“yea, she’s honestly terrifying when she does that.” Gene said faking a shiver of fear.  
Lexi giggled softly, leaning her face into his shoulder.  
He put his arm carefully around her after a few moments of hesitation.  
“I-is this ok?” he asked stuttering a bit over his words.  
She looked up seeing his face a slight pink colour, as soon as she looked, he flushed an even brighter pink.  
“yes, its fine.” She laughed at his nervousness.  
They sat in a comfortable silence that felt like it could have lasted forever.  
Lexi sat up as Gene removed his arm from around her slowly and somewhat reluctantly.  
“we should get going before Pey thinks she lost us too” she said starting to get off the soft bed.  
“wait could I maybe get your number while were here?” Gene said running his hand through his hair nervously.  
Lexi nodded walking over she took his phone out of his hand typing her number into it quickly, she handed it back quickly.  
Slipping his phone into his pocket Gene walked over to where Lexi was by the door slipping his hand into hers opening the door.  
They where greeted by the sudden noise of people screaming and dancing mixed with the boom of the bass and the way you could feel the music all around was unexpected compared to, they’re quiet little room.  
They darted around people as quickly as the could escaping to the cool fresh air outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my last chapter was kind of a mess this is my first time putting my own work onto ao3 so i dont really know how it works


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got outside, they found themselves laughing at the scene in front of them.  
Peyton was pacing around back and forth waving her hands around like a mad woman curses flying out of her mouth, Kai was sitting on the pavement looking down at his hands ashamed and embarrassed.  
“seriously Kai what the fuck your supposed to drive us home and now we’re all drunk, and I will not get in a car with a drunk driver.” She said planting her feet and glaring at Kai so hard Lexi was surprised he did crumple up into a pile of dust.  
Kai’s back moved slowly as he let out a sigh running a hand through his hair.  
“look I’m sorry its just I…” he trailed off not knowing what to say afraid of what Peyton could say to Lexi.  
“what Kai, what made you want to go get drunk and try to get a random girl pregnant?” Peyton asked clearly not done yelling at him yet.  
He shook his head standing up to his full height he was at least a head taller than her standing at his full height, but even with height as an advantage you could tell Peyton was still in charge.  
Lexi felt Gene shift leaning down a little bit.  
“hey maybe we should go stop Lex from killing Kai.” He said his lips slightly brushing against my ear as a small smile formed on his face.  
Lexi nodded a small giggle escaping her lips.  
She went down the steps of the porch slowly placing herself in between Kai and Peyton.  
“Pey, why don’t you give him a break he obviously knows whatever he did was wrong so just leave it, okay?” she said waving her hand in front of Peyton’s face trying to snap her out of her angry state.  
Peyton didn’t say anything not even glancing at Lexi and continuing to glare daggers at Kai.  
After the silence when Peyton didn’t say anything, Lexi resorted to poking her cheek gently.  
At that she blinked looking over at Lexi she nodded still slightly glaring at Kai before walking over to the car.  
“well I guess ill drive cause for some reason I’m the least drunk one here.” Peyton said rolling her eyes and jumping into he fronts seat.  
It still amazed Lexi by how Peyton could drink and party so much in one night, but she was somehow barely even tipsy yet.  
Lexi took Gene’s hand pulling him with her down onto the soft grass of the front lawn.  
“Pey, um can Gene get a ride home?” she asked hesitating slightly before asking the question.  
She knew her friend was in a mood which either meant she would be tired to even try denying or she would say no and just glare at him till Gene just left.  
Lexi was hoping for the latter but with her luck Peyton would probably say no.  
Peyton pause for a minute before sighing motioning towards the car in a way to say get in.  
Peyton honked the car horn loudly getting Kai’s attention as he was still looking down at the ground before that.  
“hurry up and get in or I’m driving off and keeping your car.” Peyton yelled at him turning back to face Gene getting into the back seat with Lexi.  
“go in the front were dropping you off first anyways” Peyton said not glancing over at him.  
“besides I don’t trust you with my best friend.” She mumbled under her breath.  
Lexi heard her friend’s rude comment leaning over the seat slapping her shoulder.  
“bitch I heard you.” She says clearly not happy about her friend’s view of Gene.  
They two girls began throwing curses at each other at full volume, sadly for him Gene was just stuck between them.  
The back door to the car opened, Lexi let out a high-pitched scream as she felt the person sit right beside her.  
She swiftly kicked her leg down hearing a groan of pain.  
“Lex, what the fuck.” The voice was familiar causing Lexi to turn around.  
Her eyes widened seeing Kai grabbing onto his leg scrunching his face up in pain.  
“oh my god I’m so sorry I thought you were some wack ass stranger or something.” She exclaimed moving closer to him not knowing how to help this situation.  
He let out a laugh that sounded like he was probably just laughing to cover how much pain he’s in.  
Peyton stopped for a sec staring at us before she burst out laughing, eventually she had to clutch her stomach it hurt from laughing so much.  
“that’s what you get for going off trying to fuck a girl and getting drunk off your ass. Its karma” Peyton panted out, out of breath from her laughing fit.  
Kai just looked at her and rolled his green eyes at her.  
“shut up have some pity, I’m drunk and injured.” He said plopping back down into his seat very ungracefully at that.  
Peyton just rolled her eyes looking at him from the rear-view mirror, she stepped on the gas pedal making us go forward at an alarmingly fast pace.  
A loud groan came from Kai as his head that had been previously rested against the window went back and collided with the glass windowpane.  
He glared at Peyton through the rear-view mirror.  
“I would prefer it if you didn’t break my car.” Kai muttered grunting as his head bounced off the window again.  
Peyton completely ignored him proceeding to turn the radio on loud enough to burst your eardrums.   
“an address to get you to would be nice.” Peyton yelled over the music at Gene.  
He told her the address before she made a very sharp turn, making Lexi slide in her seat her hand going to stop her instinctually.  
She looked down at what she had grabbed onto after she gained her balance back and she saw her hand was clutching Kai’s arm like she was falling off a mountain.   
She could feel her face heating up probably turning her cheeks a bright pink colour.  
He chuckled lightly before calling out to Peyton.  
“Pey calm down, you don’t need to kill us.” He said his eyes sparkling with laughter.  
She looked over at him smirking mischievously.  
“you’re right I only need to kill you.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been like two weeks since i updated this story but i had finals and i was studying all week


	4. Chapter 4

They dropped Gene off in front of the apartment complex he told them the address to, all three of them watched him wave back to them before opening the door.  
As soon as Gene was out of side inside the building Peyton turned around giving both Kai and Lexi her death glare.  
“why are you glaring at me I didn’t do anything?” Lexi asked in an incredulous tone.  
Peyton continued to glare for a second before turning back to the road pulling out of the parking spot.  
“well you did just find some random guy at a party and start flirting with him.”  
Peyton said not even turning around to look at her.  
Lexi rolled her eyes glaring holes through the head rest.  
“ok, and he was cute, and it was fun.” Lexi said crossing her arms over her chest in defense.  
She looked over to the boy sitting beside her in the back seat of shame, surprised to find him looking over at her with a look of admiration and something that could almost pass as pain in his eyes.  
“Kai what do you think?” Lexi asked turning her full attention on him.  
“Kai if you agree with her, I’m telling your mom you got drunk underage and almost had sex at a party.” Peyton deadpanned.  
“ok first off Pey, you can’t threaten me into agreeing with you. But I do think Peyton’s kind of right in this situation, I mean Lex you’ve been at that school your whole life and you don’t have much experience with guys like him.” He said staring into Lexi’s beautiful green eyes apologetically.  
“are you guys serious? I may not have much or any experience but I’m not an idiot.” Lexi said clearly getting offended by them thinking she didn’t know anything.  
They spent the rest of the drive with Peyton in angered silence while Lexi and Kai whispered quietly to each other.  
Once they got to the street Kai and Peyton had gotten Lexi from, they pulled to a stop beside the curb.  
Peyton quickly turned the car off getting out before sticking her head in the back seat.  
“Lex I’ll see you tomorrow morning, I’ll talk to you later.” She said not even looking at Kai before slamming the door walking away.  
Kai shook his head mumbling something about her being pissed at him.  
Lexi started to reach for her seatbelt when Kai looked at her with tired green eyes.  
“I’ll walk with you, make sure you don’t get hurt or anything” he said getting out of the car and opening my door for me.  
“you weren’t going to walk Peyton to the door?” she asked taking the hand he extended out to her.  
“well first off she’s pissed at me, and she’s not the one who has to climb up to the second floor.” He said letting Lexi lead him along.  
She hummed in response picking her way through the bushes lining the building.  
They stopped right underneath Lexi’s bedroom window.  
Lexi turned her head to Kai smiling up at him.  
“well tonight has been eventful ill see you later?”   
She asked him questioningly.  
“definitely” he said admiring how the moonlight cast her face in a soft glow.  
They said their goodbyes promising to text the next day.  
“ill see you soon Kai”   
Lexi said before quickly pressing her lips to his soft cheek.  
She pulled away much too fast for Kai’s liking, but he watched her climb as redness climbed up his neck.  
“don’t worry I’ll catch you if you fall” he called up to her.  
Lexi looked back down at him sticking her tongue out playfully.  
Once she was safely in her room closing the window Kai turned walking away with an enamored smile on his face that would stay there for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally the worst ever at updating on time.


End file.
